Biss ich ihn traf
by SveanJa
Summary: Bis jetzt war Edward der Vampir. Doch was wäre, wenn er mit Bella die Rolle tauscht? Lest hier eine Fanfiction mit Bella als Vampir und einer etwas anderen Biss-Story. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, also bitte ich um Nachsicht ;-
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Liebe.

Was für ein mächtiges Wort.

Es kann, wenn es missbraucht wird,

Liebende trennen, Kriege herbeiführen und den Tod der Seele verursachen.

Dabei ist es ein Wort wie jedes andere,

Konsonanten und Vokale aneinander gereiht.

Das, was so mächtig an dem Wort ist, sind die Dinge, die man sich unter Liebe

vorstellen könnte.

Ich sage „könnte", da die eigentliche Liebe nur von denjenigen,

die sie erlebt haben, begreifbar ist.

Und selbst dann ist die wahre Liebe noch unbeschreiblich.

Ich halte es mit der Definition, die ich einmal in einem alten Film gehört habe:

„Nimm alle deine Gedanken, Gefühle und Erlebnisse,

multipliziere sie mit der Ewigkeit

und du hast vielleicht eine leise Ahnung davon, was Liebe ist ."

Mit der Ewigkeit hatte ich Erfahrung, doch was den Rest anbelangte ... darunter konnte

ich mir überhaupt nichts vorstellen.

Bis ich ihn traf.

Und ich mich fragte, ob ich nicht doch eine Seele hatte, die sterben konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Sogar die Ewigkeit hat ihre Routine

Wie jeden Morgen wollte mich Alice dazu überreden, etwas anderes als ein unifarbenes

T-Shirt und Blue-Jeans anzuziehen. Doch wie immer protestierte ich. „Alice, du kannst nicht von jedem aus unserer Familie erwarten, wie modische Trendsetter herumzulaufen und Kleidungstücke wie für den einmaligen Gebrauch zu behandeln. Außerdem hast du doch Rose; die lässt sich gerne von dir beraten."

Rosalie, meine andere Schwester – falls man das so sagen konnte, schließlich waren wir alle nicht miteinander verwandt, - liebte es, sich von Alice einkleiden zu lassen. Sie war die Schönheit in unserer Familie; ihre Haare flossen wie gesponnenes Gold in sanften Wellen ihren Rücken hinab und ihre Figur erinnerte an die eines Bademodenmodels.

Alice war das exakte, nicht minder schöne Gegenteil. Sie war klein und zierlich, irgendwie elfenhaft, und ihre tiefschwarzen Haare standen kurz in alle Richtungen ab.

Sie bildeten einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu der schneeweißen Haut, die sie hatte - die wir alle hatten.

Trotzdem war Rosalie die Schönste von uns, obwohl Alice oft meinte, dass ich ebenso hübsch sei wie Rose. Aber da musste sie sich irren, denn ich war selbst für eine von unsere Art extrem durchschnittlich. Ich war weder so zierlich und anmutig wie Alice, noch so kurvenreich und atemberaubend schön wie Rosalie. Ich war einfach normal, damit konnte ich leben.

Alice wollte mich zwar dauernd vom Gegenteil überzeugen, aber trotzdem fand ich meine mahagoni-farbenen, leicht gelockten Haare eher gräßlich als wunderschön. Sie jedoch wollte selbst lieber lange Haare haben, doch das würde ihr nie vergönnt sein.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich Alice Antwort gar nicht richtig mitbekam, obwohl meine Gedankengänge natürlich nicht länger als einen Bruchteil der Sekunde angedauert hatten.

„Also, was ist jetzt, Isabella?" Dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach und der Tatsache, dass sie mich Isabella und nicht Bella nannte, so wie ich es lieber hatte, machte mir klar, dass sie wirklich enttäuscht war. Schnell machte ich ihr ein Versprechen, dass ich ihr schon zu oft in dem letzten Jahrhundert gegeben hatte und auf jeden Fall wieder bereuen würde. Aber selbst die Ewigkeit schützte nicht vor sich wiederholenden Fehlern.

„Ach, Alice, lass mich diese Woche mal damit in Ruhe. Dafür werde ich am Wochenende mit dir shoppen gehen." „Echt !", jubelte Alice. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah aus, als würde sie in eine Art Trance fallen. Dann blickte sie mir aus den karamellfarbenen Augen freudig entgegen. „ Du meinst das wirklich ernst!"

„Natürlich, du Hellseherin." , antwortete ich und küsste sie auf das stachelige Haar. Sie umarmte mich stürmisch. „Aber du weißt ja; ich sehe es, wenn du dein Versprechen brechen willst.", sprach sie noch bevor sie anmutig aus meinem Zimmer tänzelte und sich an ihren Kopf tippte.

Ich seufzte schwer. Wie viele unserer Art hatte Alice eine spezielle Fähigkeit. Sie konnte in die Zukunft schauen. Aber, wie sie immer betonte, die Zukunft ist sehr subjektiv. Sie hängt von all den kleinen Entscheidungen, die man treffen konnte, ab. Sie würde es also sofort in einer ihrer Visionen sehen, wenn ich mich am Wochenende lieber aus dem Staub machen würde, daher zog ich diese Erwägung überhaupt nicht in Betracht.

Auch Jasper, Alice Gefährte und mein – sagen wir mal - Bruder, hatte so eine spezielle Fähigkeit. Er konnte die Gefühle anderer um ihn herum spüren und sie beeinflussen. Es war ein echt raffiniertes Talent, das selbst Emmett, Rosalies Mann und mein anderer Bruder, trotz seiner impulsiven Art beruhigen kann.

Ich hingegen hatte, wie auch alle anderen, keine besonderen Talente. Wieso auch? Schließlich war ich und werde ich immer nur Bella Marie Cullen sein.

Ein durchschnittlicher ...

Mir fiel plötzlich auf, wie sehr ich selbst jetzt noch versuchte, nicht an das Wort zu denken, dass unsere Spezies bezeichnete. Doch nach 103 Jahren sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben.

Carlisle, mein Vater, Esme, meine Mutter , Jasper und Emmett, Rose und Alice und nicht zuletzt ich sind keine Menschen.

Wir sind schnell, stark und tragen einen jahrtausendalten Durst in uns, den meine Familie aber zu unterdrücken versucht.

Wir wollen keine Monster sein. Doch die Jagd nur auf Tiere stillt unseren Durst nur teilweise. Es ist menschliches Blut, nach dem wir verlangen, denn wir sind Vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Also zuerst mal: Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, nur die Idee ist von mir.**

**Und dann sorry für den bösen Cliffhanger am Ende, aber das hat sich beim Schreiben so ergeben. Ach ja und bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews!! ;-)**

2. Die Begegnung

Als wir dann alle in Alice Wagen saßen - es war ihr neuer kanariengelber Porsche, keine Ahnung warum, aber ich war die einzige, die das nicht sonderlich interessierte – und sie mächtig Gas gab, dachte ich über mein Dasein als Vampir nach. Noch immer fragte ich mich, ob unsere Existenz nicht gegen die Natur sei. Wir sind verdammt; Monster die nach dem Leben von Menschen trachten. Auch unsere Seele ist uns durch die Verwandlung genommen worden, aber ich konnte Carlisle keinen Vorwurf machen. Er war schon immer der großherzigste von uns allen. 1906 hatte er mich als Erste zu einem Vampir gemacht. Mir wurde erzählt, dass ich von meinem Vater misshandelt und beinahe zu Tode geprügelt worden bin, als Carlisle mich fand. Meine menschlichen Erinnerungen sind verblichen und in meinem Fall war ich persönlich froh darüber. Wer erinnerte sich schon gern an Misshandlungen? Nur manchmal, wenn ich allein im Dunkeln bin oder sich mir ein unbekanntes männliches Wesen nähert, tauchen dunkle Erinnerungsfetzen auf und Angst schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Doch an irgendwelche Einzelheiten hatte ich mich noch nie erinnern können.

Dagegen könnte ich die Verwandlung niemals vergessen. Jede einzelne Sekunde hatte sich in mein unfehlbares Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es gab nicht einen Bruchteil der Zeit, in der ich mir nicht gewünscht hatte, zu sterben. Die Erinnerung an das Feuer in meinen Adern ließ mich erschauern. Da konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf ein Gespräch über Autos, als daran zu denken.

Emmet stupste mich an. „ Na, Schwesterherz, wieder mal in Gedanken? Wir wissen alle, dass du dich nicht sonderlich für Autos interessierst, aber so schmerzvoll in die Ferne zu starren ist doch nicht nötig." „Ich weiß, Em. Es tut mir Leid, Leute, doch ich kann einfach kein Interesse an eurem Gespräch vortäuschen." Ich grinste sie versöhnlich an.

Jasper, der mein von den Erinnerungen aufgewühltes Inneres gespürt hatte, beruhigte mich. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Bella. Wir nehmen dir schon nichts übel.

Außerdem wollte ich mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du am Wochenende mit Alice shoppen gehst, sonst hätte ich das Opfer dieser Schandtat sein müssen." Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Wir alle brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, nur Alice warf ihm einen bitterbösen blick zu. „An deiner Stelle hätte ich das nicht gesagt!", knurrte sie verschlagen und machte eine so scharfe Rechtskurve, dass Jasper, der natürlich nicht angeschnallt war, mit seinem Granitkopf gegen die Autoscheibe schlug. Sie zerbast in mehrere tausend Teile. „Das reparierst du mir wieder, du Dickkopf!", neckte Alice ihn und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Wange. Noch immer laut am Lachen bogen wir in die Einfahrt zur Schule ein. Alice parkte geschickt zwischen einem alten Ford und einem Chevy in unauffälligen Grautönen, sodass ihr gelber Wagen nicht nur farblich total herausstach.

Schnell stieg ich aus und warf mir meine Tasche über die linke Schulter. „Bis in der Cafeteria!", rief ich hastig und war schon im Haus Nummer Vier der Forks Highschool verschwunden. Forks, eine kleine Stadt im Bundesstaat Washington, hatte eine durchschnittliche Zahl von 356 Regentage im Jahr. Dass hier die Sonne schien, war nur allzu unwahrscheinlich. Und falls sie sich doch mal an dem bewölkten Himmel blicken lässt, würde höchstwahrscheinlich eine Massenhysterie ausbrechen. Die dicke Wolkendecke kam mir und meiner Familie gerade Recht, denn wir - und das hört sich wahrscheinlich echt bescheuert an – glitzern in der Sonne. Da es uns nicht möglich ist, nach draußen in die Sonne zu gehen ohne eine Massenkarambolage auf den Straßen auszulösen, müssen wir an bewölkten Orten leben, um ein halbwegs menschliches Leben zu führen. Schon wieder seufzte ich tief.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum ich überhaupt leben wollte. Carlisle hatte einen Sinn in seinem Leben gefunden, indem er als Arzt Menschenleben rettete. Mehrere Jahrhunderte hatte es gedauert, aber heutzutage ist er nahezu immun gegen den Geruch von menschlichem Blut und kann seine Arbeit frei von den inneren Qualen, die der Blutdurst bei uns auslöste, ausüben. Außerdem hatte er in Esme die Liebe seines Daseins, seine Seelenverwandte gefunden, genauso wie Jasper mit Alice und Emmet mit Rose.

Nur ich war allein geblieben.

Aufgrund meiner düsteren Gedanken wirkte mein Auftreten noch einschüchternder als sonst und meine Klassenkameraden zuckten vor mir zurück – eine natürliche menschliche Reaktion auf uns Vampire. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zu meinem Platz, als ich plötzlich bemerkte, dass an dem freien Platz daneben eine hochgewachsene Gestalt saß ...


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Alle Rechte gehören Stephenie Meyer._

_Diesmal ist das Kapitel länger geworden!!_

_Also bitte : Reviews!!! Es ist meine erste Fanfiction, also brauche ich euer Feedback!!!_

3. Das Beste, was ich tun konnte

Wie gebannt starrte ich ihn an. Er war von schlanker, aber muskulöser Gestalt. Seine bronzefarbenen Haare fielen ihm leicht in das schönste menschliche Gesicht, das ich je gesehen hatte. Doch am meisten faszinierten mich seine Augen. Sie waren von hellem grün mit kleinen goldenen Sprenkel um die Iris herum. Sie sahen aus, als hätte jemand das saftigste Gras der Wiesen mit Sternenstaub bestreut. Und er roch so gut!

Mein Hals, der sowieso immer vor Durst brannte, fühlte sich an, als ob darin ein Feuer toben würde und in meinem Mund sammelte sich das Gift. Aber das unbändige Verlangen, ihn zu töten, blieb aus. Obwohl ich vor Durst fast umkam, hatte ich ihn nicht töten können. Es fühlte sich an, als wären alle meine Vampir -Instinkte abgestellt und mein ganzes Dasein würde sich um diesen Jungen drehen. Ich hätte ihm nie etwas antun können.

ch war immer noch dabei ihn anzustarren, als er sich erhob und mir die Hand hinhielt:

„Hallo, mein Name ist Edward Masen." Doch anstatt ihm meine Hand zu reichen, zuckte ich zurück. Er hätte sicherlich gespürt, wie eiskalt die meine war.

„Ich bin Bella Cullen.", wisperte ich leise und versuchte die Erregung, die er bei mir auslöste, nicht in meiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.

Lächelnd zog er mir den Stuhl zurück. Benommen von diesem schiefen Lächeln, dass ihn aussehen ließ wie einen Engel, setzte ich mich. Er sortierte seine Sachen, drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig in meine Richtung und lächelte ein weiteres Mal. In diesem Moment hätte ich schwören können, dass mein totes Herz auf und ab hüpfte.

Da der Chemielehrer, Mr. Johnson, noch nicht anwesend war, musste ich der Höflcihkeit halber mit dem Engel ein wenig reden und dabei hoffen, dass meine Stimme nicht versagen würde. „Und, Edward, was treibt dich hierher in das verregnete Städtchen Forks?" Meine Stimme schwankte immer noch und ich bemerkte, dass meine Hände, für die Menschen unsichtbar, zitterten.

„Familiäre Umstände. Ich bin mit meiner Mutter hierher gezogen nachdem ..." , er stockte und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt nun Schmerz. Ich verspürte den unbändigen Wunsch, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Nie wieder wollte ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm sehen. „... nachdem mein Vater bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist." , flüsterte er leise und wand seine Blick schnell ab, indem er nach draußen schaute. „Das tut mir Leid." , meine Stimme bebte vor Bedauern.

Ich streckte zögerlich meine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm schlussendlich auf die Schulter. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er wie alle Menschen instinktiv vor mir zurück zucken würde, doch er drehte seinen Kopf wieder in meine Richtung und lächelte mich tapfer an. Doch der Schmerz war noch nicht aus seine herrlichen Augen gewichen.

Ich fragte mich plötzlich, warum er mir das überhaupt erzählte, ich kannte ihn ja erst wenige Minuten.

„Ich frage mich gerade, warum ich dir das erzählt habe und das tust du dich sicherlich auch, oder?" , murmelte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als ich langsam nickte. Wie komisch, dass er meinen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.

„Normalerweise fasse ich nicht so schnell Vertrauen zu anderen Menschen, aber bei dir war das eben ganz anders." Nun, genau genommen war ich gar kein Mensch. Ich lächelte ihn an und er meinte leise: „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich dich schon ewig kennen, Bella!" Die Art und Weise, wie er meinen Namen aussprach, ließ mich glückselig erschauern. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da kam Mr. Johnson herein und ich nickte Edward entschuldigend zu.

Etwas durcheinander versuchte ich mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was mir aufgrund unserer außerordentlichen Auffassungsgabe auch gelang. Doch der größte Teil meiner Gedanken galten diesem Menschen, Edward. Ich kannte ihn gerade mal eine kurze Zeit, schon hatte ich das Gefühl, ohne ihn nicht weiterleben zu können. Es klingt wahrscheinlich absurd, aber bei uns Vampiren ist das so. Seit unserer Verwandlung waren wir in unserer Entwicklung festgefroren. Falls aber ein extreme Veränderung in unser Leben tritt, war diese nicht mehr abzuwenden.

Ein gutes Beispiel dafür waren Alice und Jasper. Sobald sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten, konnten sie nicht mehr ohne den anderen leben und niemals jemand anderen lieben.

Nun war eine extreme Veränderung in mein Leben getreten. Und obwohl ich Edward gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, fühlte ich mich verbunden mit ihm.

Aus dem vernünftigeren Teil meines Gehirnes tauchte ein dunkler Gedanke auf. Mein Herz sehnte sich nach Edward, doch mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es unmöglich sei, jemals mit ihm zusammen zu sein. „Er ist ein Mensch und ich ein Vampir!!!" , schalt ich mich selber unhörbar. Es wäre nie möglich...

Außerdem würde er mich nie lieben können, ein Monster, das keine Seele besaß! Der Schmerz drohte mich zu übermannen. Ich musste vernünftig sein. Mein ganzes Dasein lang hatte ich mich noch nie so gefühlt. Um mich zu beruhigen, atmete ich langsam ein und witterte wieder seinen Geruch. Mein Verstand konnte mein Herz nicht stoppen, weswegen ich den Kopf drehte und wieder zu ihm schaute. Er blickte mich ebenfalls an und lächelte, diesmal ohne Schmerz in den Augen.

So saßen wir den Rest der Stunde da, ohne uns groß zu bewegen und starrten uns gegenseitig an. Eigentlich hätte wenigstens einer von uns verlegen wegschauen müssen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Luft um uns schien elektrisiert und ich musste mich darin erinnern, gleichmäßig zu atmen, obwohl ich den Sauerstoff natürlich nicht nötig hatte. Es wäre einfach nur aufgefallen, wenn ich fast eine halbe Stunde lang die Luft angehalten hätte.

Edward atmete immer unregelmäßiger, je mehr die elektrische Spannung zwischen uns beiden zunahm. Ich versank im Anblick seiner herrlichen Augen und dem schiefen Lächeln und fasste plötzlich einen Entschluss.

Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass ihm irgendetwas passiert, damit nie wieder der Schmerz in diesen Augen auftaucht. Daher könnte ich mich auch nie näher mit ihm befreunden, in der Nähe von Vampiren war er keinesfalls sicher.

Mein Herz schmerzte fürchterlich bei dem Gedanken, doch es zerbrach nicht daran, da es wusste, dass es nur zu seinem Besten war.

Als es klingelte wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon. Bei jedem Schritt den ich tat schrie mein Herz immer lauter vor Schmerz. Noch einmal blickte ich zurück, um seinen verwirrten Blick aus den grünen Augen und sein Lächeln zu sehen. Traurig lächelte ich zurück und wand mich wieder von ihm ab, nur um endgültig entgegen meiner Gefühle für Edward das Beste zu tun.

Das Beste, was ich tun konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Da ich mich endlich wieder einloggen kann, erscheint nun das nächste Kapitel._

_Und ich muss sagen, ihr werdet Alice am Ende mächtig dankbar sein. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen ... und natürlich gehören alle Charaktere Stephenie Meyer._

4. Eine schwere Entscheidung

„Was ist los mit dir, Bella?", fragte mich Alice besorgt und schaute dabei so eindringlich in meine Augen, als würde sie versuchen, in ihnen die Antwort zu finden.

Der Schultag war nur so an mir vorbei geflogen, wie ein irrealer Traum und als wir wieder zu Hause angekommen waren, hatte ich mich sofort in mein Zimmer verzogen.

Jasper, verwirrt von meinen Gefühlen, schickte Alice zu mir nach oben und so saß ich mit angezogenen Beinen auf meinem Sofa – ein Bett hatte ich schließlich nicht nötig, wozu auch, wenn Vampire nicht schlafen können – und versuchte, mich nicht von Alice Anwesenheit und ihrem Blick stören zu lassen. Vergeblich.

„Es ist alles ok, Alice." , antwortete ich wenig überzeugend. Ich war schon immer eine miserable Lügnerin gewesen und auch dieses Mal durchschaute sie mich sofort.

„Ich weiß, dass nicht alles ok sein kann, wenn du so verstört wirkst.", setzte sie mir ein wenig genervt entgegen.

Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als ihre Miene starr wurde und ihre Augen nicht mehr auf mich, sondern in die Ferne gerichtet waren. Anscheinend hatte sie eine ihrer Zukunftsvisionen.

Gebannt schaute ich sie an und betrachtete ihr wechselndes Mienenspiel. Erst sah sie ziemlich überrascht aus, später runzelte sie skeptisch die Stirn und schlussendlich zeigte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem engelhaften Antlitz.

Dann schaute sie wieder mich an und seufzte tief. „Also, Bella, was hast du zu tun mit einem Jungen namens Edward?"

Klasse, da hatte sie mich aber erwischt. Was auch immer sie gesehen hatte, musste mit Edward zu tun gehabt haben. Um nicht direkt auf ihre Frage antworten zu müssen, erzählte ich ihr nur einen Teil der Wahrheit und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ist das nicht der Neue an unserer Schule? Ich glaube der ist in meinem Chemiekurs. Aber wieso fragst du mich das, Al? Was hast du eigentlich gesehen?"

Ich versuchte desinteressiert zu klingen, doch in Wirklichkeit brannte ich vor Neugier. Und ein weiteres Mal durchschaute Alice mich.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß genau, das du mit ihm mehr zu tun hast, als du zugeben willst. Außerdem hattest du so einen glühenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, als ich seinen Namen gesagt habe. Und was ich gesehen habe, wirst du zum rechten Zeitpunkt erfahren." Sie grinste mich schelmisch an, während ich ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre. Sollte ich ihr wirklich erzählen, was ich für Edward empfand?

„Ach komm schon Bella!! Dann verrate ich dir auch ein Teil von meiner Vision. Bitte, bitte!", bettelte Alice mit einem herzzerreißenden Hundeblick und hüpfte vor mir auf und ab.

Wie kann eine so kleine liebe Person so nervtötend und hibbelig sein?

Ich überwand meine Scheu und fing stockend an zu erzählen. „Also ,Al, als ich heute morgen in den Chemieraum kam, saß er an dem sonst freien Platz neben mir. Und ich weiß ja nicht, ob du ihn schon gesehen hast, aber er sieht unglaublich gut aus." Alice nickte und bedeutete mir mit der Hand, weiter zu reden.

„Aber das war es nicht, was mich irritierte. Er roch so gut, es war unbeschreiblich. Eigentlich hätte ich sofort über ihn herfallen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Es war wie ein Blitz, der meinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte und mir klar machte, das ich ohne Edward nicht weiter existieren konnte. Du hast mir ja mal versucht zu beschreiben, wie das bei dir und Jasper war. Ich hatte dich nie wirklich verstanden. Doch jetzt weiß ich genau, was du gemeint hast."

Ich hielt inne und sah zu Alice hinüber, um ihre Reaktion auf mein Erzähltes abzuschätzen. Sie lächelte mich wissend an. „Du liebst ihn.", flüsterte sie leise.

„Das war es auch, was ich in meiner Vision gesehen hatte. Er wird sich uns anschließen und du wirst nie mehr alleine sein."

Erbost sprang ich auf. „Nein Al, das wird niemals geschehen. Ich werde ihm nicht seine Seele rauben. Das kann ich einfach nicht tun. Und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Ich werde ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, ihn ignorieren, so wie es das Beste für ihn ist. Und außerdem würde er mich nie lieben können. Du irrst dich! Du _musst _dich irren!"

Verzweifelt setzte ich mich wieder hin und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Ich schluchzte leise und fühlte mich den Tränen nahe, doch da Vampire nicht weinen können, blieben meine Augen trocken.

Alice hockte sich neben mich und streichelte mir über den Rücken. „Es ist schon ok, Bella.

Ich glaube zwar nicht, das ich mich irre..." Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an , aber sie unterbrach mich sofort. „ ... aber es kann schon sein, das deine Entscheidung die Zukunft beeinflussen wird. Doch in einer Sache irrst _du_ dich aber gewaltig. Edward wird dich lieben und wahrscheinlich liebt er dich jetzt schon."

Diese Worte erfüllten mich mit einem Kribbeln im ganzen Körper, das sich wohlig in mir ausbreitete und für mich Glück bedeutete. Doch schon wieder musste ich Alice widersprechen und meine eigenen Worte machten mich traurig und mutlos.

„Vielleicht liebt er mich. Aber sobald er weiß, was ich bin ..., was für ein Monster ich bin... dann wird er mich nie lieben können."

„Nein Bella, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe gesehen, das er dich liebt, obwohl du ein Vampir bist. Und das ist seine Entscheidung, nicht deine. Und er wird sie nicht ändern."

Zum ersten Mal sprach Alice so sicher von der Zukunft, dass ich es mir beinahe vorstellen konnte.

Außerdem bemerkte ich eine Autorität in ihrer Stimme, die ihre nächsten Worte wie einen Befehl klingen ließ.

„Bella, bitte ignoriere ihn nicht. Ich sag ja nicht, dass du ihn auf der Stelle verwandeln sollst, aber du wirst ihm wehtun, wenn du ihn nicht beachtest. Das weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit."

Da hatte Alice meinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ich wollte Edward nicht wehtun. Ich wollte ihn nicht leiden, diesen Schmerz in seinen grünen Augen sehen. Ich wollte, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er in Sicherheit ist. Ich wollte alles für ihn sein, was ich nie sein könnte.

„Ich werde ihn nicht ignorieren!", murmelte ich leise, worauf Alice mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln aus meinem Zimmer tänzelte und mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine ließ.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hier ein winziges (ich muss zugeben, es ist wirklich kurz) Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Und denkt dran :Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!! ;-)_

_Disclaimer: Das übliche... alle Rechte gehören SM ... blablabla...._

5. Die Melodie seines Herzens

**E. POV.:**

Seit sechs Tagen, acht Stunden und 43 Minuten lebte ich mit meiner Mutter Elizabeth in Forks.

Seit acht Stunden und 43 Minuten war ich auf der Forks Highschool.

Seit fünf Stunden, 43 Minuten und 25 Sekunden kannte ich Bella Cullen.

Und seit genau fünf Stunden, 43 Minuten und 24 Sekunden dachte ich an sie.

Tausende Fragen schwirrten durch meinen Kopf.

Wieso hatte ich ihr von meinem Schicksalsschlag erzählt? Warum fühlte ich mich ihr näher, als ich mich je einem anderen Menschen gefühlt habe? Weshalb brachte sie mein Herz und meinen Verstand so durcheinander? Wer war sie überhaupt?

Und warum wurde ich aus ihren Gedanken nicht schlau?

Normalerweise erriet ich schnell die Gedanken anderer Leute. Es war immer so, als würden diese sie mir leise und undeutlich zuflüstern. Natürlich wusste ich nie mit Sicherheit, was sie genau dachten, doch meistens kam ich der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe.

Nur bei Bella nicht.

Bella.

Ich liebte den Klang ihres Namens. Er war die schönste Melodie, die ich kannte.

Gedankenverloren stand ich von meinem Bett auf und und setzte mich an meinen Flügel. Er war das einzige wertvolle Stück in unserer Wohnung, denn nach dem Tod meines Vaters war uns nicht viel geblieben.

Ich klappte vorsichtig den Deckel hoch und strich zärtlich über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten.

„Bella.", flüsterte ich leise und schon tauchte ihr Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ihre großen, goldenen Augen hatten einen leichten Braunstich, welcher der Farbe ihrer Harre glich. Diese flossen ihr in leichten Locken den Rücken hinab und machten ihrer schneeweiße Haut heller. Ich sah die kleine, gerade Nase und die ungleich geschwungenen Lippen, die sich langsam zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Das war Bella, das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen hatte. Allein der Gedanke an ihr Lächeln ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen.

Morgen würde ich sie wieder sehen.

Während ich bei dem Gedanke unwillkürlich Lächeln musste, flogen meine Hände über die Klaviertasten.

Ich spielte voller Hingabe ein paar selbstkomponierte Stücke, als mir meine Gedanken eine Melodie zuflüsterten.

Und schon wurde ich langsamer und versuchte, diese Melodie einzufangen und zu spielen. Es klang wie ein Schlaflied, doch es war voller Liebe.

Und während ich die Melodie meines Herzens spielte, die fast so schön wie der Klang ihres Namens war, dachte ich nur an sie.

Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey!!! Ich weiß, es ist lange her, aber ich hoffe ihr habt diese Story noch nicht abgeschrieben. Das Problem war mein Internetzugang. Also seid nicht sauer auf mich, sondern reviewt, und ich verspreche euch, dass ihr nie mehr solange auf ein Kapitel warten müsst!!! _

_Disclaimer: Leider, leider gehören alle Charaktere Stephenie Meyer._

6. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen

Nervös schaute ich schon zum hundertsten Mal während dieser Mittagspause auf die große Wanduhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Chemieunterricht.

Verstohlen linste ich zu dem Tisch, an dem Edward saß. Er war in einer angeregten Unterhaltung mit Mike Newton, dem Mädchenschwarm der Forks High, und Erik Yorkie, dem Computerfreak, vertieft. Doch genau wie ich ihn ab und zu beobachtete, so hatte auch Edward schon das ein oder andere Mal eine schüchternen Blick in meine Richtung geworfen. Ich spitze meine Ohren, als ich Mike meinen Namen sagen hörte und lehnte mich zurück, um - Dank meiner Vampirsinne – das Gespräch der drei ohne Probleme mitverfolgen zu können.

„Isabella Cullen starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit an!", flüsterte Mike Edward aufgeregt zu. „Komisch, dass sie heute allein sitzt. Ich habe noch nie einen der Cullens von den anderen getrennt gesehen..." Natürlich nicht; selbst meine Geschwister sind heute sehr verwirrt gewesen, als ich ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich heute alleine sitzen wollte. Nur Alice hatte mir leicht zugezwinkert und mit ihren Lippen ein leises: „Du wirst ihm nicht wehtun. Ich weiß es." zugeflüstert.

Mike´s andauender Wortschwall ging in dem Moment unter, als Edward sich zu mir umdrehte und mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln anschaute. Seine grünen Augen tanzten vor Freude und mein Atem beschleunigte sich von alleine. Sofort hielt mich wieder diese elektrische Spannung gefangen, wie in der letzten Chemiestunde.

Obwohl wir sehr weit auseinander saßen, hörte ich sein Herz schneller schlagen und sein Geruch brannte mir in der Kehle. Gleichzeitig verspürte ich aber nicht nur die Blutlust, sondern auch das Verlangen, zu ihm herüber zu gehen und ihn zu berühren. Immer noch schauten wir uns an, unsere Blicke ineinander gebohrt.

Jemand öffnete die Tür der Cafeteria und ein Windhauch fuhr durch den Raum. Seine bronzefarbenen Haare wehten leicht im Wind und er erschauderte von der plötzlichen Kälte. Edward´s Duft wurde intensiver und ich meinte, den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras erkennen. Seine ganze Erscheinung ähnelte mehr einem griechischen Gott als einem normalen Menschen.

Während sich der eine Teil meines Gehirns mit seinem glorreichem Erscheinungsbild beschäftigte, musste der andere an Alice Rat denken.

„Jetzt oder nie.", flüsterte ich, um mir selbst den nötigen Mut zu zusprechen.

Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hand, den Blick immer noch auf Edward gerichtet, und winkte ihm einmal zu. Als er mich daraufhin verwirrt anschaute, bedeutete ich ihm mit einem weiteren zögerlichen Winken zu mir zu kommen.

Mike und Erik lachten und knufften ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite, als er aufstand und sich mit seinem Tablett einen Weg durch die Cafeteria zu mir bahnte.

Mit jedem seiner Schritte wurde ich nervöser. Schnell atmete ich mehrmals tief ein, um mir die nötige Luft in die Lungen zu pumpen. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass er mein Mittagessen wurde.

Kurz bevor er meinen Tisch erreichte, hielt ich die Luft an. Solange ich dies tat, würde ich seinen Geruch nicht einatmen müssen und meine Blutlust unter Kontrolle halten können. Auch wenn ich ihm gestern nicht gefährlich gewesen war, musste ich ihm trotzdem die nötige Sicherheit, die er in meiner Nähe haben konnte, gewährleisten.

Vorsichtig zog er den Stuhl mir gegenüber zurück und setzte sich. Seine verwirrte Miene zeigte, dass er auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete.

Lächelnd fragte ich ihn: „Willst du heute bei mir sitzen?" Ein Teil meiner Luft war durch diesen kurzen Satz schon verbraucht, als ich da saß und auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Schließlich nickte er: „Gerne.... Ich bin nur, na ja, überrascht, weil du gestern so schnell verschwunden bist."

„Ja, und das tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich wollte ..."

Ich stockte, weil ich spürte, dass nun der Zeitpunkt des Luftmangels gekommen war. Ich musste wohl oder übel atmen, um mich weiter mit ihm unterhalten zu können.

Während er mich erwartungsvoll anschaute, versuchte ich gegen meinen Willen und immer mit dem Wissen, dass ich mich nach einem Atemzug vielleicht nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte, ein bisschen Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu pumpen.

Vorsichtig atmete ich ein, als auch schon das erwartete Brennen in meinem Rachen auftauchte und ich das bittere Gift auf meiner Zunge spürte. In diesem ersten Moment war ich kurz davor, aufzustehen, langsam um den Tisch herum zu gehen und zögerlich meine Lippen an seine Kehle zu pressen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sein Blut, das schon so köstlich roch, schmecken würde, versank ganz in dieser Vorstellung ... als Edward mich plötzlich besorgt fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Bella? Du siehst aus, als würde es dir nicht gut gehen."

Sofort hatte mich die Wirklichkeit wieder. Ich blickte auf, um Edward, der sich leicht zu mir hinüber gebeugt hatte entschuldigend anzulächeln, als er plötzlich zurück zuckte. Er hatte meine von der Blutlust schwarzen Augen erblickt und sich unsicher von mir weggelehnt.

Mich widerte die Vorstellung an, dass ich ihm durch mein Benehmen Angst einjagte. Gleichzeitig verfluchte ich meine bescheuerte Idee, mich mit ihm anzufreunden. Er hatte ja jetzt schon vor mir Angst, was würde er wohl erst denken, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste?

Doch Edward war wieder dabei, sich mir zu nähern, wahrscheinlich, weil meine Augen wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen.

Schnell versuchte ich ihm zu antworten. „Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir war nur ein bisschen schwindelig." Lügnerin, schalt ich mich selbst in Gedanken.

Ich versuchte meiner Stimme eine sanften Klang mitzugeben, sodass meine nächsten Worte ihn beruhigen würden. „ Also was ich vorhin sagen wollte, ist dass ich es letzte Stunde ziemlich eilig hatte. Du weißt schon, Familienangelegenheiten. Eigentlich wollte ich mich noch mit dir unterhalten, aber ..." Ich hörte selbst, wie bedauernd das klang. Schon wieder hatte ich mit einer Notlüge mein Verlangen nach seinem Blut geleugnet.

Ich lächelte ihn abermals an und diesmal antwortete er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Schon in Ordnung. Es kam halt so abrupt, weil ich dir noch sagen wollte, wie schön ich es fand, dich kennenzulernen. Es kommt mir wirklich so vor, als würde ich dich schon kennen, Bella. Als ob ich dir alle meine Geheimnisse verraten könnte mit dem Wissen, dass du sie nie weitererzählen würdest." Schüchtern senkte er den Blick. Ich bemerkte, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, so offen darüber zu reden.

Gleichzeitig schwelgte ich in Glück. Seine Worte weckten Gefühle in mir, die nichts mit meiner Blutlust oder meinem Verlangen nach seinem Körper zu tun hatten. Es war wie ein warmes Kribbeln in meinem Körper, dass in meinem Herzen anfing und sich nach und nach wohlig überallhin ausbreitete. Ich fühlte etwas so Starkes, wie ich es vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Es war unbeschreiblich schön und schmerzvoll zugleich. Mein ganzes Dasein hatte ich mich trotz meiner Familie allein gefühlt, als wäre in mir ein großes Loch, das mein Leben unerfüllt ließ.

Doch jetzt war ich endlich ganz. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen.

Leise antwortete ich: „Natürlich würde ich deine Geheimnisse nie weitererzählen, Edward. Auch ich denke, dass ich dich schon kenne. Glaub mir, ich habe da ein ganz ähnliches Gefühl." Wie ähnlich diese waren und in welcher Hinsicht stärker und verschieden, verriet ich ihm nicht.

Plötzlich schaute er auf die Uhr und meinte hastig: „Die Chemiestunde fängt gleich an, oder?" Während unserer Unterhaltung hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Doch jetzt sah ich mich um und bemerkte, dass nur noch wenige Schüler die Cafeteria füllten.

Schnell stand ich auf und wollte mein Tablett am Geschirrwagen abstellen, als er es mir kurz davor abnahm. Seine weiche und warme Hand berührte meine eiskalte leicht. Doch anstatt sie loszulassen, nachdem er das Tablett hingestellt hatte, nahm er sie ganz und drückte sie leicht. Ich erschauderte bei dieser intensiven Berührung.

Fragend schaute er mich an. „Wollen wir?" Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, als ich nickte.

Daraufhin gingen wir beide Hand in Hand zum Chemiesaal, uns immer wieder tief in die Augen blickend.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Wie versprochen habe ich so schnell wie möglich versucht, ein weiteres Kapitel zu posten. Und hier ist es !!! Es gab hier und da ein paar Anmerkungen, dass in meiner FF noch nicht so viel passiert ist. Das liegt wohl an meinem Schreibstil, da ich eher Zustände beschreibe und ab und zu vom eigentlichen Thema abkomme, wie jetzt gerade ;-). _

_Falls euch das stört, reviewt mir ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge. Und falls nicht, ...hm,also über Lob freue ich mich natürlich immer! *g*_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!_

7. Zeitlos

Es ist ungerecht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man glücklich ist. Stunden verschwimmen vor meinem inneren Augen zu Sekunden; langweilig, unwichtig.

Doch es gab Sekunden, die heraus stachen aus dem Meer von Zeit. Bunt, fröhlich, glücklich und voller Liebe waren die Sekunden, die ich mit Edward verbrachte.

Früher erschien mir die Schule wie die Hölle, nur dazu da, um uns zu quälen, um uns für unsere Sünden, die wir Cullens alle irgendwann einmal begannen hatten, büßen zu lassen. Schule war der Inbegriff für Langeweile.

Jedoch erschien mir heute jede noch so kurze Zeit, die ich nicht in der Schule verbrachte – und somit auch nicht bei Edward war – wie eine Strafe.

Jeden Tag saßen wir zu zweit an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria, nur um danach zusammen die Chemiestunde zu verbringen. Natürlich löste dieses Verhalten tonnenweise Gerüchte und Getuschel aus, doch das störte mich nicht. Wie sollte ich mich darüber ärgern, wenn Leute über eine Sache redeten, die mich so glücklich machte?

Die Zeit, die ich mit Edward verbringen konnte, war wundervoll. Wir redeten und redeten – nie schien uns der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen. Er erzählte mir, wie es zu dem tragischen Unfall seines Vaters kam und wie er und seine Mutter sich eine neue Bleibe suchen mussten, weil sie kein Geld mehr hatten, um ihre Wohnung in Seattle zu bezahlen.

Deswegen waren sie nach Forks gezogen, wo seine Mutter eine neue Arbeit im Supermarkt ergattern konnte – eine Arbeit, die ganz und gar nicht ihren herausragenden Fähigkeiten entsprach, wie Edward immer betonte. Sie nahm sie nur, um sich selbst und ihn ernähren zu können. Er war sehr stolz auf sie.

Auch über meine Familie wollte er alles erfahren, doch logischerweise musste ich ihn darüber, dass wir Vampire waren, die ganze Zeit belügen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch nach seinem Blut verlangte, wenn auch nicht mehr so heftig wie am Anfang, trübten ein bisschen meine Stimmung. Ich machte mir selbst Vorwürfe, doch wenn er mich anlächelte, vergaß ich diese sofort und konnte mich nicht einmal mehr genau an meinen Namen erinnern.

Doch auch außerhalb der Schule verbrachte ich Zeit mit Edward, nur ohne dass er davon wusste. Jeden Abend kletterte ich behände den Baum an seinem Fenster hoch und schaute ihm beim Schlafen zu. Er war so schön, wenn er schlief und von mir unbekannten Dingen träumte. Wie gerne hätte ich gewusst, was er da träumte, denn er bewegte sich nachts ziemlich heftig und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Auch jetzt saß ich wieder auf diesem Baum und schaute Edward an. Seine Brust hob sich regelmäßig, er schlief vollkommen ruhig. Auf seinem Gesicht war selbst im Schlaf ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen und seine Wimpern strichen sanft über diese makellose Haut.

Bevor er zu Bett gegangen war, hatte er sich an seinen Flügel gesetzt. Ich war sehr überrascht gewesen, dass er musikalisch ist und der teuer aussehende Flügel imponierte mir. Doch dann hatte er angefangen zu spielen und ich musste einsehen, dass nur so ein wunderbarer Mensch, wie Edward einer ist, solch ein Lied spielen konnte.

Die Melodie war irgendwie vertraut, sie hatte mich vollkommen eingehüllt. Leise und langsam hatte ich mich hin und her gewiegt, als diese einem Schlaflied ähnelnde Komposition erklangen war. Wäre ich kein Vampir, hätte ich aufgrund dieser rührenden Melodie anfangen können, zu weinen.

Das, was Edward aber geflüstert hatte, als der letzte melancholische Ton leise verklungen war, warf mich beinahe um. „Das ist für dich, Bella."

Ich musste mich vergewissern, dass ich nicht vom Baum fiel. Verstört starrte ich ihn an, um herauszufinden, ob er von meiner Anwesenheit wusste, aber dem war nicht so.

Während ich wegen seiner Worte in Glück geschwelgt hatte, war er ins Bett gegangen und kurz darauf auch schon eingeschlafen.

Noch immer freute ich mich darüber, dass er an mich dachte, ebenso wie ich an ihn dachte. Ich spürte ein inneres Strahlen und mir wurde warm um mein totes Herz.

Mit meiner Freude hätte ich im ganzen Umkreis alle Straßenlaternen ersetzen können, so strahlte ich. Und ich fasste mal wieder einen Entschluss: Ich würde ihn fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen würde.

Von dieser Aussicht mit weiterer, glühender Freude erfüllt, schaute ich Edward wieder beim Schlafen zu und vergaß ganz dabei, was ich eigentlich war und wie falsch mein Entschluss doch ist.

Und aus dem Dunklen lachte mir die unerkannte Gefahr mit ihren verheerenden Folgen für Edward und mich spöttisch ins Gesicht.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hey, da bin ich wieder. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, welche Probleme mir dieses Kapitel beschert hat. Bedauerlicherweise konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht auf Bella und Edward konzentrieren, weil immer ein anderes nerviges Word-Dokument, was meine Mathematik GFS über das empirische Gesetz der großen Zahlen beinhaltete (und ja, es ist so schrecklich, wie es klingt ) mich von meiner wahren Arbeit abgehalten hat. Doch hier ist nun zum Dank für eure Geduld das längste und spannendste Kapitel, was ich je geschrieben habe._

_Vielen Dank auch an meine beste Freundin, ohne die ich nie die richtige Idee für dieses Kapitel gefunden hätte. Sorry, dass ich die Muschel nicht einbauen konnte ;-)_

_Viel Spaß und sorry für dieses lange Rumgebrabbbel meinerseits._

_Disclaimer : Twilight und alles andere gehört Stephenie Meyer, nur diese geschriebenen Worte sind von mir, von mir allein !!! _

8. Kontrollverlust im fahlen Mondschein

Voller Erwartung starrte ich auf das Haus, in dem Edward wohnte. Ich saß in meinem dunkelblau lackierten Volvo und konnte vor Aufregung und Nervosität nicht still sitzen.

Noch immer war ich überwältigt von meinem Mut und meiner Kühnheit. Ich hatte es tatsächlich über mich gebracht, Edward zu fragen, ob er heute Abend mit mir nach Port Angeles gehen wolle.

Und seine Reaktion darauf hatte mich dazu gebracht, jetzt freudestrahlend und von Alice eingekleidet ihn mit meinem Auto abzuholen.

Ein weiteres Mal schaute ich auf meine Radiouhr und dann zur Eingangstür des kleinen Hauses, als Edward diese auch schon öffnete und heraustrat. Er lächelte mich an und ich staunte automatisch über seine gottgleiche Gestalt. Es war unbeschreiblich, welch umwerfende Wirkung sein Lächeln auf mich hatte.

Als Edward abgeschlossen hatte, kam er den Kiesweg entlang und öffnete die Wagentür.

„Guten Abend, Madam. Würden Sie einen orientierungslosen Tramper mit nach Port Angeles nehmen? Ich habe dort nämlich eine Verabredung mit einem unglaublich symphatischen Mädchen ..." In seinen grünen Augen blitzte der Schalk und er wartete gespannt auf meine Antwort. Geschmeichelt von seinem Kompliment spielte ich sein Spiel mit.

„Natürlich kann ich Sie mitnehmen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie mit mir essen gehen und das andere, unglaublich symphatische Mädchen sitzen lassen." Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch mein Haar und lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

„Akzeptiert! Ich bin zwar nicht gerne unhöflich zu Frauen, aber unter diesen Umständen ...!" Edward setzte sich und neben mich und war immer noch damit beschäftigt sich anzuschnallen, als ich auch schon auf den verregneten Straßen von Forks nach Port Angeles düste.

Es war nicht zu fassen, wie schwer es war, sich auf die Fahrbahn zu konzentrieren, während Edward neben mir saß. Die Tatsache, dass in dem kleinen Auto sein Duft umso konzentrierter auf mich wirkte und ich all meine Kraft zusammennehmen musste, um meine Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren, trug dazu nicht minder bei.

Um mich abzulenken, schaltete ich das Radio ein und drückte auf die CD Taste. Leise erklangen die sanften Töne einer meiner Lieblingskomponisten.

Verwirrt schaute Edward mich an. „ Claire de lune? Du hörst Klassik?"

„Ja, Debussy ist mein Lieblingskomponist." „Meiner auch, aber noch lieber höre ich Chopin."

Und während wir in der Dämmerung nach Port Angeles fuhren, unterhielten wir uns über unseren Musikgeschmack.

In Port Angeles angekommen, parkte ich auf der Straßenseite gegenüber der wunderschönen Promenade.

Da ich logischerweise nicht mit Edward essen gehen konnte, wie es bei einem Date nach meiner Vorstellung normalerweise der Fall war, hatte ich mir etwas anderes überlegt. Und so schlug ich ihm vor, an einem Essensstand in Port Angeles Hot Dogs zu kaufen und dann ein wenig an der Strandpromenade entlang zu spazieren, denn dann würde es nur ihm auffallen, dass ich nichts esse.

„Ich liebe Hot Dogs. Früher in Seattle habe ich in einem der Hochhäuser gewohnt und jeden Donnerstag stand der Hot Dog Wagen direkt vor unserer Haustür. Und obwohl meine Mum wollte, dass ich etwas Gesünderes esse, habe ich mir fast jedes Mal einen dieser Hot Dogs gekauft.", meinte Edward auf meinen Vorschlag hin und stieg aus, nur um ganz schnell um Auto herumzulaufen und mir die Türe zu öffnen. Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, hätte ich aufgrund seines Gentleman – ähnlichen Verhaltens erröten müssen.

Er reichte mir seine Hand: „Darf ich bitten?" „Danke.", murmelte ich leise und griff vorsichtig danach. Sofort schoss mir seine Wärme wie ein Blitz durch den Körper und ich atmete mehrmals tief die salzige Meeresluft ein.

Dann schloss Edward – immer noch meine Hand haltend – die Autotür und schaute mich mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen intensiv an. Ich überlegte schon, ob es an meiner Kleidung lag – Alice hatte mich in Jeans und eine kurzärmelige blaue Bluse gesteckt – und begann es zu bereuen, ausgerechnet sie mit der Wahl meiner Kleidung beauftragt zu haben, als er verlegen sagte: „Die Farbe sieht sehr schön an dir aus!"

Schon wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, erröten zu müssen, wenn ich es nur könnte und ich wisperte ein weiteres Mal: „Danke."

Hand in Hand liefen wir beide Richtung Strandpromenade und hielten am Hot Dog Stand an. Im Hintergrund rauschte das Meer und das Straßenlaternenlicht funkelte auf dem Wasser wie kleine Diamanten. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel geworden, doch ich konnte alles noch genau so scharf sehen wie am Tag. Wehmütig dachte ich daran, wie es wohl sein mag, einen Sonnenuntergang hier an diesem Strand mit Edward mitzuerleben, was mir aufgrund meiner glitzernden Haut wohl nicht möglich wäre, als er mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. „Möchtest du denn keinen Hot Dog?" „Nein danke, irgendwie hab ich nach diesem wunderschönen Ausblick keinen Hunger mehr."

Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und sah, dass auch er sich keinen Hot Dog gekauft hatte. „Mir ging es genauso, nur das ich nicht den Ausblick, sondern deinen Anblick wunderschön finde." Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme leiser und er schaute verlegen zu Boden. Während sich mein ganzer eiskalter Körper anfühlte, als würde er vor Freude glühen, nahm ich wieder seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Strand.

Der Sand knirschte unter unseren Füßen und der so eben aufgegangene Mond, erleuchtete seine Gestalt. Im fahlen Mondlicht sah Edward`s Haut genau so blass aus wie meine und seine bronzefarbenen Haare leuchteten im silbrigen Licht.

Ein leichter Meereswind wehte die salzige Luft mitsamt kleiner Wassertröpfchen auf unsere Gesichter und ich wünschte mir, ewig mit Edward hier entlang laufen zu können, seine Hand wärmend um meine gelegt.

Wir liefen immer weiter, hin und wieder redeten wir über dies und das, doch die meiste Zeit schwiegen wir und ich genoss jeden einzelnen Moment.

Doch es wurde immer später und schließlich meinte Edward: „Lass uns zurückgehen, Bella. Ich könnte zwar noch ewig weiterlaufen, aber es ist schon so spät..." Er hob bedauernd die Schultern. „Ja, klar. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf mich."

Ich musste unwillkürlich den Kopf schütteln, als ich an die einzelnen Kommentare meiner Familie dachte. Esme hatte mich auf die Stirn geküsst und mir viel Spaß gewünscht, während Rosalie mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden war. Jasper hatte wie immer versucht, mich zu beruhigen und war wie Alice auf meiner Seite. Emmet war seiner wütenden Frau mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln aufs Zimmer gefolgt und Carlisle hatte mich in den Arm genommen und gesagt: „Ich vertraue dir, Bella. Du bist stark und du hast es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Ich glaube an dich."

Beruhigt von seiner Aussage war ich zu Edward gefahren und bis jetzt war auch alles gut gegangen.

Doch kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.

Edward und ich waren gerade umgedreht, um zu meinem Auto zurückzugehen, als plötzlich eine männliche Truppe von 5 Jugendlichen auf uns zu kamen. Sie hatten alle dunkle Lederjacken an und waren ziemlich groß. Einer rief Edward zu: „Hey Bubi, wie hast du denn die Alte abbekommen?! Is´ ja ne ziemlich scharfe Braut. Würde gut in meine Sammlung passen..."

Die anderen brachen in dröhnendes Gelächter aus, doch Edward hatte sich von mir losgerissen und sich vor dem Grobian aufgestellt. „Lass bloß deine schmutzigen Finger von ihr." Ich war wie erstarrt und stand einfach nur da, als der Typ seine Faust hob und Edward mitten ins Gesicht schlug. „So unhöflich, der Kleine."

Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Wie betäubt von der Tatsache, dass Edward sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte, verlor ich jegliche Kontrolle. Der Kerl war gerade dabei, mit seinen Freunden auf Edward einzutreten, als ich aus lauter Rage auf ihn zurannte.

Aus meiner Kehle drang ein gefährliches Knurren, ich kauerte mich hin und setzte zum Sprung an. Ich war das tödlichste Raubtier der Welt und ich war auf der Jagd. Als meine Faust auf das Gesicht des Grobians eindrosch, spürte ich seine Knochen unter meinen Fingern zersplittern. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wessen Bein ich gebrochen und wessen Finger ich ausgerissen hatte. Vom Duft des Blutes betört und von Jagdlust getrieben waren alle meine Sinne abgestellt und ich hielt erst inne, als ich jemanden schwach meinen Namen rufen hörte. „Bella, was ...!?"

Ich kam kurz zu Sinnen und betrachtete die Lage, die sich mir bot. Die fünf Kerle lagen wimmernd auf dem Boden und hielten sich ihre geschändeten Körperteile. Als sie sahen, dass ich von ihnen abgelassen hatten, suchten sie stolpernd und fluchtartig das Weite.

Plötzlich fühlte ich wieder etwas Verstand in mir aufkeimen. Von mir selbst angeekelt und enttäuscht, war ich froh, dass ich niemanden von den Typen getötet oder gebissen hatte. Trotzdem spürte ich immer noch in mir den Jagdinstinkt und ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, hinter ihnen herzulaufen und sie endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen.

Wieder hörte ich Edward`s Stimme: „Bella, was ist los? Was hast du getan?" Ihn, die Ursache meines Wutausbruchs, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Vor lauter Sorge um ihn drehte ich den Kopf und schaute mich um.

Ein paar Meter neben mir lag Edward im Sand. Seine grünen Augen starrten mich angsterfüllt und verwirrt an. Doch auf seiner Stirn prangte eine riesige Platzwunde und ein blutroter Streifen wandt sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht.

Plötzlich fuhr ein heftiger Windstoß vom Meer in meine Richtung. Unerwartet und in einem Moment, an dem meine Kontrolle ihren schwächsten Punkt erreicht hatte, traf mich der Geruch seines Blutes.

In diesem Moment wollte ich Edward nicht nur töten, ich wollte ihn ihn Stücke reißen und sein Blut trinken. Ich wollte es mit jeder Faser meines Daseins, nichts bedeutete mir mehr.

Das Monster in mir erwachte und ging langsam auf seine Beute zu, immer den Blick auf das gerichtete, was es sich ersehnte.

Blut.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N.: Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich euch allen angetan habe. Aber ich hoffe ihr versteht, dass ich meine Schreibschübe nicht kontrollieren kann und wenn ich einfach so versuche, etwas zu schreiben, dann ist das Ergebnis grauenhaft :-)_

_Vielen Dank an alle, die trotzdem weiterlesen und mir Reviews hinterlassen!!!_

9. Die Wahrheit

_In diesem Moment wollte ich Edward nicht nur töten, ich wollte ihn ihn Stücke reißen und sein Blut trinken. Ich wollte es mit jeder Faser meines Daseins, nichts bedeutete mir mehr. _

_Das Monster in mir erwachte und ging langsam auf seine Beute zu, immer den Blick auf das gerichtete, was es sich ersehnte._

_Blut._

Bei jedem leichtfüßigen Schritt den ich tat knirschte der Sand unter meinen Füßen. Meine steinharte Haut glänzte wie Marmor im Mondlicht und meine dunklen Haare wehten im Wind. Das beständige Rauschen der Wellen komponierte eine Sinfonie voller Schönheit und machte die scheinbare Idylle perfekt, wäre da nicht das Blut, welches von meinen Händen tropfte.

Das dunkle Rot hinterließ Spuren im weißen Sand; ein unwillkürliches Muster ohne jeglichen Sinn.

Als ich auf meine Beute zutrat, versuchte ich mich an etwas zu erinnern. Doch der Versuch scheiterte, denn die neblige Wand der Blutlust erfüllte und umgab mich. Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr an meinen Namen, noch an den meines Opfers, dessen grüne Augen mich verzweifelt anstarrten.

Das einzige, was in diesem Moment zählte, war das Blut, das ihm unaufhörlich aus seiner Wunde floss und so viel besser roch als das an meinen Händen.

Ich würde mich nicht beeilen müssen. Ich könnte jede einzelne Sekunde, in der das köstliche Blut meine brennende Kehle hinablief, genießen.

Meine menschliche Beute zitterte, als ich mich neben sie in den Sand kniete und ihm die bronze-farbenen Haare aus der Stirn strich. Ich erschauerte, als meine Hand das warme Blut berührte. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass ich meinen unbändigen Durst würde befriedigen können, wäre allein die Berührung mit seinem Blut sein Ende gewesen.

Doch da ich mir meiner Sache vollkommen sicher war, verlor ich meine Beherrschung selbst dann nicht, als ich das erste Mal sein Blut kostete. Vorsichtig leckte ich meine Finger ab und schmeckte die Nahrung meiner Existenz.

Der unbeschreibliche Genuss menschlichen Blutes schien alle meine inneren Qualen zu ersticken. Die unerträgliche Blutlust, die unsereins ständig in sich trägt, wurde endlich gestillt. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss den einen Augenblick der Erfüllung. Doch lange währte dieser Moment nicht, das das Monster nach mehr Blut verlangte.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und betrachtete ein letztes Mal mein Opfer.

Ich blickte in seine Augen und mit einem Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, das an der ganzen Sache etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich diesen Jungen nicht töten durfte.

Doch selbst dieses Gefühl kam nicht gegen die undurchdringliche Wand der Blutlust an.

Vorsichtig, fast zaghaft, lehnte ich mich zu ihm herüber. Mit der einen Hand zog ich seinen Kopf sanft in meine Richtung. Langsam bewegten sich meine Lippen zu seinem Hals und trafen schließlich auf seine heiße Haut. Ich spürte das Pochen des Blutes in seiner Halsschlagader und öffnete leicht meinen Mund.

Gänzlich im Blutrausch versunken, holte mich urplötzlich eine Stimme mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück. Es war die Stimme eines Engels, der meinen Namen Flüsterte und damit durch die Barriere der Blutlust drang. Sofort wurde mir alles wieder klar.

Ich war Bella, doch das Monster in mir hatte sie verdrängt und war kurz davor gewesen, Edward in Stücke zu reißen. Es hatte sich nur vom köstlichen Duft des Blutes leiten lassen und die wirkliche Bella unterdrückt.

Dabei hatte ich nie ein Monster sein wollen.

Ich blickte auf und sah nicht in die Augen meiner Beute, sondern in die meines Engels. Sie schimmerten trotz der Dunkelheit grünlich und besaßen einen verängstigten und verwirrten Ausdruck.

Der Selbsthass übermannte mich. Wie hatte ich ihn je einer so großen Gefahr aussetzen können? Wie hatte ich je denken können, dass ich ihm nicht gefährlich war oder dass ich mich beherrschen könnte?

Ich wusste augenblicklich, dass es nun nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab.

Entweder ich würde von hier verschwinden und Edward zurücklassen. Ich würde Forks verlassen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Ich würde darauf vertrauen müssen, dass man Edward´s Geschichte keinen Glauben schenken würde.

Oder ich könnte Edward alles erklären. Doch das war nicht möglich. Wie ich ihn dort zitternd im Sand sitzen sah, brachte ich es nicht über mich, ihm noch mehr Angst zu machen.

Ich hatte schon genug angerichtet. Wenn ich einfach verschwand, würde er mich schnell vergessen und ein glückliches Leben führen können.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf. In der Zwischenzeit schien Edward sich beruhigt zu haben.

Ich konnte zwar noch immer etwas Angst in seien Augen sehen, doch plötzlich war da noch was anderes in seinem Blick.

Es war, als wüsste er, was ich vorgehabt hatte und was ich nun im Begriff war zu tun.

Seine Erkenntnis schlug in Schmerz um, als ich flüsterte: „Es tut mir unendlich Leid. Lebe wohl, Edward. Ich liebe dich."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick geriet mein Entschluss ins Wanken, aber dann fegte ein weiterer Windstoß, der den Blutgeruch in meine Richtung wehte, über uns hinweg und ich drehte mich um.

Ohne mich umzuschauen rannte ich davon. Lautlos schluchzend lief ich immer weiter, während der Mond hinter der Wolkendecke verschwand und alles ins dunkle Schwarz der Nacht gehüllt war.

Edward´s verletztes Gesicht immer vor meinen Augen, brach ich schließlich am nächstgelegenen Waldrand zusammen.

Das Rauschen der Wellen wurde von einer Stimme durchbrochen.

Vom anderen Ende des Strandes hörte ich Edward rufen: „Bella! Bella!? Nein! Geh nicht! Ich lieb dich doch. Bella?!"

Ich verschwand im Wald und hüllte mich selbst in Dunkelheit, um dem pochenden Schmerz in meinem Herzen zu entkommen.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi an alle! Ich hab mich bemüht, euch so schnell wie möglich mit neuem Lesestoff zu versorgen. Diesmal ist das Kapitel aus Edward´s Sicht, eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung für mich, da ich bisher nur ein Kapitel aus seiner Sicht geschrieben habe und das hatte nicht annähernd die Länge dieses Kapitels. Also schreibt Reviews und teilt mir mit, was ihr darüber denkt ;-) !_

_Alle Rechte gehören Stephenie Meyer..._

10. Von Gedanken und Gefühlen

Edward POV:

Zuerst waren da Nervosität, Aufregung, Glück, Liebe und Verlegenheit.

Doch dann erschien Wut, Furcht, Angst, Verwirrung, Erkenntnis und Schmerz.

Wie viel Emotionen kann ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit ertragen? Wie kann es sein, dass man anfangs so viel Glück verspürt hat, das es einen fast vor Freude umbringt, doch danach diesen Schmerz ertragen muss, wegen dem man am liebsten sterben würde?

Ich lag immer noch regungslos in dem kalten Sand und starrte in die Richtung, in der Bella verschwunden war und aus der sie vielleicht nie wieder auftauchen würde.

Mein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Erklärung für die unglaublichen Geschehnisse, doch meinem Herzen war das ziemlich egal. Bei jedem einzelnen Schlag hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Es schlug unregelmäßig, so als ob der Schmerz immer stärker wurde und das Pochen in meiner Brust immer schneller.

Während mein Verstand noch überlegte, handelte mein Herz unbewusst. Ich stand auf und ignorierte dabei den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Die körperlichen Schmerzen waren nicht diejenigen, die mich so quälten.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich in die Richtung zu laufen, in die auch Bella gerannt war, doch mein Verstand sagte mir, dass ich sie niemals einholen würde. Doch ich rannte immer weiter, obwohl ich mein linkes Bein wegen des Kampfes mit den Schlägertypen nachziehen musste.

Humpelnd lief ich über die vom Mond erleuchteten Dünen, begleitet vom stetigen Rauschen der Wellen. Doch dann verschwand der Mond hinter einer Wolkendecke und alles war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ich erkannte den Weg vor mir nicht mehr und trat direkt in eine kleine Sandmulde. Mein Fuß knickte um und ich versuchte mehrmals, wieder aufzustehen, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht.

Aus letzter Kraft kniete ich mich in den Sand und rief so laut wie ich konnte den Namen meines Engels. „Bella! Bella!? Nein! Geh nicht! Ich liebe dich doch. Bella?!"

Doch die Dunkelheit antwortete nicht.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich dort auf der Düne saß und leise vor mich hin schluchzte. Zeit wurde unwichtig, genau wie all die anderen Dinge, wenn man solch einen Schmerz verspürte.

Irgendwann schob sich der Mond langsam wieder vor die Wolken und ich kniete nicht länger im Schutz der Dunkelheit im Sand. Ich rappelte mich auf und humpelte in Richtung Port Angeles. Die Straßenlaternen der Promenade wiesen mir mit ihrem weit entfernten Glitzerlichtern den Weg.

Ich hatte mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich wieder nach Hause kommen sollte. In solch einer Situation überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen fiel mir unendlich schwer.

Kurz bevor ich die Promenade erreicht hatte, lief ich das kleine Stückchen Strand hinab zum Meer. Ich betrachtete mein Spiegelbild in dem vom Mond beleuchteten Salzwasser und ließ mich ungeschickt auf meine Knie fallen. Vorsichtig schöpfte ich das Wasser mit meinen Händen und wusch mir so das Blut von meinem Gesicht.

Dann stand ich wieder auf und atmete tief die salzige Luft ein. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mein Inneres zu beruhigen, dass sich fortwährend nach einer Erklärung für das Geschehene befasste.

Andauernd sah ich Bella`s Gesicht vor mir, doch es war nicht immer das lächelnde Gesicht, welches ich so an ihr liebte.

Flackernd erschien das aus Rage verzerrte Abbild ihrer Selbst vor meinem inneren Auge. Ihr Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es in kalten Stein gemeißelt und ihre sonst goldenen Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie besaßen einen kalten, irrsinnigen Ausdruck, der mich dazu brachte, Angst vor ihr zu verspüren. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind und ihre Haut glänzte im Mondlicht wie Marmor. Sie sah nicht menschlich aus, eher wie eine griechische Rachegöttin, deren Zorn ich auf mich gezogen hatte.

Das andere Bild, das in meinem Kopf rumspukte, war nicht minder erschreckend.

Bella`s Gesicht voller Schmerz, ihre Augen blickten mich traurig an. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck hätte mir beinahe das Herz gebrochen, wenn dieses nicht sowieso schon in kleinen Splittern auf dem Boden verteilt liegen würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob ich die düsteren Gedanken und den Schmerz damit vertreiben könnte, doch natürlich half dies kein bisschen.

Langsam drehte ich dem Meer meinen Rücken zu und stapfte hoch zur Promenade. Auch wenn ich am liebsten für immer an diesem Strand gewartet hätte in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, _sie _am Horizont auftauchen zu sehen, wusste ich doch, dass meine Mutter sich Sorgen machen würde.

Dies war der einzige Grund, warum ich versuchte, meinen Schmerz zu verdrängen und meinen Verstand daran zu hindern, über das Erlebte nachzugrübeln. Ich würde noch genug Zeit haben, mich deswegen verrückt zu machen, deshalb sollte meine Mom vor lauter Sorge nicht wegen mir verrückt werden.

Ich kam an die Hauptstraße von Port Angeles und sah mich um.

Bella`s Auto stand unberührt am Straßenrand und erinnerte mich sofort wieder an all die Dinge, welche ich für den Moment zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Trotzdem lief ich in die andere Richtung, von der ich wusste, dass es dort einen Taxistand geben musste.

Und tatsächlich blinkte mir bald eine Neonlampe das Wort „Leo´s Taxi" entgegen und darunter stand ein nicht sehr robust aussehendes Fahrzeug.

Ich wechselte auf die Straßenseite und klopfte an das Beifahrerfenster. Der Taxifahrer schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf hoch. Es war ein Mann, Mitte vierzig, dessen Namensschild ihn als den Besitzer des Taxistandes ausweiste. Er lehnte sich hinüber und öffnete mir die Türe.

„Wohin solls` gehen?" „Forks.", antwortete ich sofort und trat einen Schritt näher heran. „Solang du bezahlen kannst, solls` mir Recht sein.", grunzte er und bedeutete mir, einzusteigen. Ich nickte und ließ mich vorsichtig auf den Sitz fallen.

Leo startete den Wagen, der mir einem lauten Geknatter ansprang, und düste sofort den Highway entlang.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und versuchte die Gedanken, die mich ständig einholten, zu vertreiben. Doch so sehr ich es auch versuchte, immer wieder stellte ich mir die selben Fragen. Wie war es möglich, dass Bella mit diesen Typen alleine fertig geworden ist? Ich selbst war auch nicht gerade schlecht in Selbstverteidigung und so schwach wie ein Mädchen war ich sicherlich nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Grobian mich niederschlagen können. Wie hatte dann erst Bella es geschafft, alle fünf an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit zu prügeln, ohne irgendwelche Superkräfte zu haben? Sie hatten ihnen förmlich die Knochen gebrochen und ihnen die Gelenke ausgekugelt. Außerdem war sie schnell wie der Wind von einem zum anderen gerannt.

Auf diese Frage konnte ich keinesfalls eine rationale und halbwegs realistische Antwort finden (immerhin war sie sicherlich keine CIA – Agentin oder so etwas in der Art).

Ich versuchte es mit den nächsten Fragen, die sich dauernd in meinen Verstand schlichen.

Was war mit ihr los gewesen, nachdem diese Typen das Weite gesucht hatten? Warum hatte sie mich angestarrt, als wollte sie mich umbringen? Wieso hatte ich plötzlich Angst vor ihr bekommen, als ihre Augen schwarz wurden und sie langsam ihren Mund an meinen Hals gelegt hatte? Allein die Erinnerung an diese Momente ließ mich erschaudern.

Irgendetwas an Bella war anders. Und dieses etwas war nicht nur wunderschön, sondern auch gefährlich.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich vielleicht wirklich in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte.

Doch all diese Erkenntnisse halfen mir nicht, den Schmerz über ihr Verschwinden aus meinem Leben zu vergessen.

Gerade als ich kurz davor war, wieder von diesem Schmerz vollends übermannt zu werden, fragte mich Joe:"Wohin genau musst du denn, Kleiner?"

Ich verdrängte abermals meine Gefühle und nannte ihm die Adresse. Kurze Zeit später stand ich auch schon vor meiner Haustür. Joe hatte sein Geld bekommen und war wieder unterwegs nach Port Angeles.

Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln und schloss die Tür auf.

„Edward? Bist du wieder da? Und wie war es? Was habt ihr Schönes gemacht?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter erklang aufgeregt aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich zog meine Jacke aus, hängte sie an die Garderobe und stellte mich vor den Flurspiegel. Die Blutreste hatte ich ja am Meer abgewaschen, so dass man nur noch einen länglichen Kratzer an meiner Stirn erkennen konnte. Ich versuchte, einen unbekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck zu mimen und betrat seufzend das Wohnzimmer.

Meine Mutter drehte sich in meine Richtung und legte das Buch, das sie gelesen hatte, auf den Couchtisch. Dann nahm sie ihre Lesebrille ab und musterte mich eindringlich.

„Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Ist es nicht so gut gelaufen?"

Ich versuchte ihre mütterliche Fürsorge mit einem nichtssagenden Kopfschütteln abzutun. „Es ging so, Mum. Anfangs war es ganz schön, aber letztendlich war dann alles irgendwie verkehrt." _Wie_ verkehrt musste sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Es reichte, wenn ich mir Sorgen um die Klarheit meines Verstandes machen musste.

Ich sah, dass sie noch etwas dazu sagen wollte, aber schließlich überlegte sie es sich anders. Das war das Schöne an meiner Mutter. Sie wusste genau, wann sie mich lieber in Ruhe ließ. Deshalb meinte sie nur: „Ach, das wird schon, Edward. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Mom!", antwortete ich darauf schnell und beeilte mich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Erleichtert, sie nicht angelogen haben zu müssen, stapfte ich die Treppe hoch und verschwand kurz im Bad.

Als ich mit Duschen fertig war, ging ich in mein Zimmer hinüber. Leise setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und zog die Beine an meinen Körper.

Die Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf wie die verschiedenen Gefühle durch mein Herz.

Seufzend legte ich mich hin und deckte mich zu.

In dieser Nacht würde ich keinen Schlaf bekommen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey alle zusammen! _

_Nachdem ich die ZK`s gut überstanden habe, dachte ich mir, dass ich euch einfach nicht länger warten lassen kann. Sorry für die lange Pause, aber so ist das halt mit der Muse. Ich hoffe ihr würdigt meine Anstrengung trotzdem, in dem ihr auf den Review - Button klickt. Vielen Dank und habt Spaß beim Lesen!!!!_

11. Unerwartete Wendungen

Bella POV:

Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, wie viel Leben es im Wald eigentlich gab. Obwohl meine Sinne viel schärfer waren als die eines Menschen, hatte ich nie bemerkt, welche Vielfalt die Wälder in Washington eigentlich boten.

Tausende von Insekten krabbelten täglich im Gleichschritt über den vom Moos bewachsenen Waldboden. Hinter jedem Grashalm verbargen sich hunderte von ihren Behausungen; die überirdischen und unterirdischen.

Zwischen den dicht gewachsenen Büschen und Farnen lebten die etwas größeren Tiere; wie die Marder und die Füchse.

Und in den hohen Bäumen, darunter viele Tannen, turnten die Eichhörnchen um die Wette.

Im Regen war der Wald in ein dunkles, unheimliches Grün gehüllt. Das beständige Tropfen auf das Blätter- und Nadeldach war dann das einzige Geräusch, das ich hören konnte.

Die Stille und Dunkelheit gaben mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Doch obwohl ich äußerlich in Ordnung schien, fühlte ich mich im Inneren kein bisschen geborgen.

Jedesmal, wenn sich die Sonne vor die dunklen Quellwolken schob und die Regentropfen auf den hellgrün-schimmernden Pflanzen im Sonnenlicht glitzerten, wurde die kleine heile Welt, in die ich mich geflüchtet hatte, zerstört.

Das Glitzern meiner Haut erinnerte mich zu sehr an das, was ich war und was ich getan hatte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, welche ich so übereilt getroffen hatte.

Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich schon wieder an der Grenze zur Unsicherheit stand und tief in den Abgrund sah.

Ich war mir so sicher, dass es schon wieder schmerzte, daran zu denken, dass diese Sicherheit ein so großes Unheil anrichten konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seit meiner Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit vergangen war.

Tag für Tag sah ich, wie sich die Sonne majestätisch über die Berge erhob und den Wald erleuchtete, wenn der Himmel nicht von Wolken verhangen war.

Auch beobachtete ich, wie sie am Abend auf der anderen Seite verschwand und noch ein paar rötliche Strahlen in die Welt schickte, bevor sie schlussendlich unterging und ich endlich wieder in die Dunkelheit flüchten konnte.

Doch gezählt hatte ich die Tage, die ich schon in Schmerz verbracht hatte, nicht.

Mein Handy war schon lange auf den tiefen Grund des Meeres hinab gesunken und so konnte mich keiner erreichen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich meine Familie mit meinem Verhalten große Sorgen bereitete, doch ich wusste, dass es sie noch mehr verletzen würde, mich so traurig zu sehen.

Neben meiner seelischen Schmerzen, die ich mir mit der Trennung von Edward zugefügt hatte, verspürte ich auch körperliche.

Mein Hass auf meine Existenz, auf das grauenvolle Wesen, das ich verdammt bin zu sein, veranlasste mich dazu, das Jagen aufzugeben.

Ich hatte seit dieser einen verhängnisvollen Nacht, in der ich mich beinahe dem unverzeihlichen Genuss von menschlichem Blut hingegeben hatte, keinen einzigen Tropfen mehr zu mir genommen. Meine Augen waren kohlschwarz vor Durst und ich hatte dunkel-lila Schatten unter meinen Augenlidern.

Doch ich weigerte mich, es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, meinem unbändigen Verlangen nachzugeben.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto ungeduldiger und ungestümer wurde ich. Ich versteckte mich in den tiefsten Teilen des Waldes und betete für irgendeine Möglichkeit, irgendeinen Ausweg, der sich mir bieten konnte.

Doch es schien, als würde ich umsonst beten.

Ich wusste selber, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Wie oft erwischte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, einfach zurück zu gehen und Edward alles zu erklären? Doch irgendetwas hielt mich immer wieder davon ab. Ich war noch nie eine besonders melodramatische Person gewesen, deshalb verzweifelte ich ob der scheinbaren Auswegslosigkeit meiner Situation.

Und dann kam der Tag, der alles veränderte.

Es war ein Tag, an dem wieder einmal die Sonne schien und ich mich noch tiefer in den Wald zurückzog, um in die schützende Dunkelheit zu gelangen.

Das belebte Treiben im Wald machte es mir nicht einfach, meinen Durst zu kontrollieren, doch mein Inneres war schon so an den Schmerz gewohnt, dass es mir trotzdem gelang.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß ich an einen riesigen Baum gelehnt auf dem feuchten Boden. Meine Arme umschlangen meinen Körper wie von selbst, so als ob sie verhinderten, dass ich vor Schmerz auseinander brechen würde.

Braune, verfilzte Strähnen, in denen sich so allerlei Gras und Blätter verfangen hatten, hingen mir in das lehmverschmierte Gesicht.

Leise lauschte ich dem Herzschlag eines Vogels, der sein Nest in dem großen Baum hatte. Langsam wiegte ich mich selbst hin und her. Bei jedem Herzschlag sammelte sich das Gift in meinem Mund und ich fing an, unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Da hörte ich plötzlich etwas im Gebüsch rascheln.

Ich drehte mich um und atmete tief ein. Der köstlicher Duft eines Bären umnebelte meine Sinne und verdrehte meinen Verstand.

Ohne groß Nachzudenken ging ich in die Hocke und sprang über das Gebüsch auf den Bären. Meine Zähne gruben sich in dessen dicken Nacken, während ich mich mit den Fingern an ihn klammerte. Der Bär wehrte sich heftig, doch meiner Kraft war er nicht gewachsen.

Unter mir zuckte sein sterbender Körper und ich sog so viel Blut aus ihm heraus, wie ich konnte. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle nahm nach und nach ab.

Da wurde mir klar, dass ich hingegen meiner Erwartungen doch meinem unbändigen Verlangen nachgegeben hatte und ich sank verzweifelt neben dem toten Bären zusammen.

Wieso konnte das Monster in mir immer wieder die Oberhand gewinnen? Wieso konnte ich mich nicht einmal gegen meine Natur wenden?

Gleichzeitig stellte ich mir aber die Frage, warum ausgerechnet hier ein Bär aufgetaucht war. Ich hatte mir nicht ohne Absicht das Stück Wald ausgesucht, in dem normalerweise keine Bären oder andere potenzielle Beute von mir lebten.

Diese Frage wurde urplötzlich von einem Duft, welchen der Wind in meine Richtung trug, beantwortet.

Kurz darauf bahnte sich eine Gestalt anmutig einen Weg durch das Dickicht und blieb vor dem Bärenkadaver stehen. „Und Bella?! Hat er dir geschmeckt?"

Ich rappelte mich auf und ging langsam auf die vertraute Person zu.

„Rosalie!? Was zum Teufel machst du hier ?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!!! **

**Nach langer Sommerpause und pünktlich zu Schulbeginn in Baden-Württemberg hier ein brandneues Kapitel. **

**Ich muss mich mal wieder entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich war vier Wochen nicht im Lande und hatte dort nicht die Mittel, ein neues Kapitel zu posten, obwohl ich mit dem Schreiben schon lange fertig war. **

**Leider habe ich in der fünften Klasse den Zehnfingerschreibkurs verpasst, weswegen ich auch ein schwerwiegendes Abtipp-Problem habe. **

**(Ich kann es auch niemand anders abtippen lassen, weil nur ich meine eigene Schrift lesen kann. ;-) **

**Außerdem fallen mir beim Abtippen immer bessere Ausdrücke ein...**

**Ok, genug gelabert, ich versuche mich ranzuhalten, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**P.S. Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und so weiter und so fort...**

12. Ist eine zweite Chance möglich?

_Ich rappelte mich auf und ging langsam auf die vertraute Person zu._

„_Rosalie!? Was zum Teufel machst du hier ?"_

Ausgerechnet Rosalie hatte mich gefunden.

Doch wie? Woher sollte sie wissen, dass ich hier war?

Ich starrte sie weiterhin verdattert an, während ich auf eine Antwort wartete. Ihr engelhaftes Antlitz verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du, du bist nicht so schwer zu finden, wie du vielleicht glaubst."

Sie ging zwei weitere Schritte auf mich zu, aber ich hatte mich so an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, dass ich instinktiv zurück zuckte.

Ich kauerte mich hin und fletschte die Zähne.

Wieder verdrehte Rosalie nur ihre Augen, aber ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht auch deuten, dass sie von meinem Verhalten verletzt war. Gut so.

„Bella, wir müssen miteinander reden!"

„Ich muss gar nichts!", fauchte ich sie an. Doch anstatt wie vorher einfach stehen zu bleiben, trat Rose ganz auf mich zu und hockte sich vor mir auf den moosbedeckten Waldboden. Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand. „Schau mich doch an, Bella!"

Trotzig wie ich war, ließ ich meinen Kopf gesenkt. Daraufhin strich sie mir mit ihrer Hand die verfilzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und schob meinen Kopf hoch, so dass ich ihr in die Augen sehen musste.

Ihre Berührung brannte auf meiner Haut und mit einem Mal fühlte ich die Erleichterung, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Das Ausmaß meiner verzweifelten Gefühle traf mich wie eine Wucht und ich fiel schluchzend in Rosalie´s steinharte Arme.

„Schtsch! Ist ja gut Bella. Ich bin da!"

Ja, Rose war wahrhaftig hier. Sie hatte mich trotz aller meiner Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gefunden. Und obwohl ich nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit fragte, freute ich mich unendlich, sie zu sehen.

Auch wenn Rosalie mich nie so verstand, wie Alice immer, so waren wir doch Schwestern. Und trotz unserer unterschiedlichen Wesen liebte ich sie wie eine Freundin.

So saßen wir auf dem dreckigen Waldboden, während die Dämmerung hereinbrach.

Nachdem ich mich wieder halbwegs gesammelt hatte, löste ich mich aus Rose Armen und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", fragte mich Rosalie besorgt.

Ich entrang mir ein bitteres Lächeln bei dieser Frage. „Ja, das heißt, nein! Wie hast du mich gefunden? Und was machst du hier?"

Auch sie richtete sich auf, strich ihr goldenes Haar zurück und sah mich ernst an.

„Ich erzähl dir alles nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mir bis zum Schluss zuhörst und danach nicht wieder einfach wegrennst."

Ich nickte leicht, doch sie sah mich strafend an. „Ja, ja, ist schon klar. Zuhören und sich nicht aus dem Staub machen. Versprochen."

Rose lächelte zufrieden und lehnte sich zu mir hin. „Du bist seit genau vier Wochen und drei Tagen verschwunden. Uns war allen klar, dass irgendetwas an dem Abend passiert sein musste.

Und als Alice dann außer sich vor Verzweiflung die Treppe heruntergestürzt kam und stammelte, wie sie die Ereignisse des Abends nur übersehen hatte können, wussten wir es mit Sicherheit. Dennoch haben wir nicht verstanden, warum du nicht zurückgekommen bist, geschweige denn, warum du dich nicht gemeldet hast."

Hier stockte sie leicht und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine ernste Maske. „Wir sind alle fast verrückt vor Sorge gewesen. Die ersten zwei Tage haben wir nichts unternommen, aber als Alice dich nach dem dritten Tag immer noch nicht zurückkommen sehen konnte, haben wir uns auf die Suche nach dir gemacht."

Sie schaute mich plötzlich leicht wütend an. „Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, was wir alle durchgemacht haben?!

Esme würde ununterbrochen aus lauter Sorge und Trauer weinen, wenn sie es nur könnte und Carlisle versucht alles, um sie zu trösten. Alice macht sich selbst riesige Vorwürfe, weil sie die Vision von deinem Abend zu spät gesehen hat und deshalb nicht mehr eingreifen konnte. Emmet ist auch nicht mehr der selbe; er macht überhaupt keine Witz Jasper´s Gabe kann keinem von uns helfen, da er sich selber so schlecht fühlt. Und ich...."

Sie hielt inne und holte tief Luft.

Ich wollte mich gerade irgendwie rechtfertigen, als sie mich mit leiser Stimme unterbrach. „Und ich bin seit 2 Wochen mit Emmet unterwegs, nur um dich zu finden. Du fehlst mir, Bella! Du fehlst uns allen sehr; du warst immer diejenige, die unsere Familie zusammengehalten hat."

Mit jedem Wort war ihre Stimme leiser geworden und am Ende wispert sie fast. Ihre goldenen Augen starrten mich aus einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut an.

„Rosalie, ich.....", ich rang nach den richtigen Worten, aber es fielen mir keine ein.

„Ja, du Bella. Du, es geht immer nur um dich selbst. Hast du überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es uns dabei geht? Oder hast du dich in deinem Versteck in Selbstmitleid gesuhlt?"

Rosalie war wieder außer sich vor Zorn aufgrund meiner mangelnden Erklärungen. Ich kannte ihre Wutausbrüche gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht immer meinte, was sie sagte.

Doch in diesem Fall machten mir ihre Stimmungsschwankungen Angst und ihre Worte trafen mich hart. Und das nur, weil ich wusste, dass sie wahr waren.

Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Rose genau ins Schwarze getroffen mit ihren Behauptungen.

Ich war einfach nur egoistisch gewesen; habe meine Gefühle vor die der anderen gestellt. Ich hatte durch mein Verhalten nicht nur Edward geschadet, sondern auch die Personen verletzt, die mir am meisten bedeuteten. Meine Familie.

Ich rang immer noch nach den richtigen Worten und schlussendlich wisperte ich: „Du hast ja Recht, Rose. Ich bin so selbstsüchtig gewesen... ich weiß auch nicht. Anscheinend habe ich nur aus Eigeninteresse gehandelt. Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich dafür verabscheue..."

Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, das gesamte Ausmaß meiner Taten breitete sich vor meinem inneren Auge aus. Ich hatte zu spät erkannt, was ich damit alles kaputt gemacht haben könnte.

Ich dachte noch, Rosalie würde mir weiter erbarmungslos die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen, doch sie meinte aufgebracht: „Bella, nein, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Du weißt doch, wie ich bin. Ich wollte doch nur... ich war so wütend. Bitte verzeih mir!" I

Ich nickte leicht, doch Rose konnte in meinen Augen sehen, dass ich ihr nicht ein Wort geglaubt hatte. „Ich und mein verfluchtes Temperament!" , sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir und rutschte ein Stück zu mir hin.

Sie nahm meinen Kopf zwischen ihre kalten Hände und strich mir sachte über die Wange. „Bella, glaub mir, ich wollte nicht so grob sein. Ich will nur, dass du wieder zurückkommst und alles so wie vorher wird. Bitte glaub mir, du bist nicht wirklich egoistisch... Du hast dich vielleicht ein bisschen selbstsüchtig uns gegenüber verhalten, aber in Wahrheit bist du eine außerordentlich selbstlose Person."

Sie schaute mich aus ihren goldenen Augen um Verzeihung heischend an.

Ich und selbstlos? Ich wusste ja nicht, in welchem Paralleluniversum Rosalie lebte, aber selbstlos war ich ganz gewiss nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was du damit sagen willst, Rose.... War es selbstlos von mir, mich trotz der Zweifel und absehbaren Folgen mit Edward zu treffen? Oder habe ich mich selbstlos verhalten, als ich euch ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen und mich hier versteckt habe?"

Ich stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was du unter Selbstlosigkeit verstehst, ich habe allenfalls selbstsüchtig gehandelt."

Rosalie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ihre goldenen Locken sprangen umher.

„Nein Bella, du hast dich selbstlos verhalten, als du das erste Mal versucht hast, dich von Edward fernzuhalten. Und dann hast du selbstlos gehandelt, als du dich hier versteckt hast, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen.

Und es war auch irgendwie selbstlos von dir, uns nichts davon zu erzählen, denn hätten wir dich in diesem Zustand des Selbsthasses erleben müssen, hätten wir uns vielleicht noch schlimmer gefühlt als jetzt schon.

Du hast dich zu deinem Nachteil hier im Wald versteckt, um diesen Menschen nicht zu gefährden."

Das Aufzählen ihrer logischen Schlussfolgerungen über mein Verhalten ließ mich beinahe glauben, dass es die Wahrheit sei.

Ich rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Boden hin und her.

So überzeugt, wie Rose das alles sagte, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass mein Verhalten vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstsüchtig war, wie ich dachte.

Aber dennoch hatte ich zu viele damit verletzt.

Als Rosalie mich aus meinen Gedanken riss, klang ihre Stimme aufrichtig.

„Ich hatte anfangs nicht verstanden, was du an diesem Edward überhaupt findest. Ich meine, er ist doch ein Mensch... du bist anders als er.

Und ich war besorgt, dass deine öffentliche Präsenz mit ihm uns eines Tages schaden würde, wenn es... na ja, wenn es böse enden sollte."

Ich erschauerte instinktiv bei diesem grauenvollen Gedanken.

„Aber dann habe ich mich gefragt, was wäre, wenn du wirklich in ihn verliebt wärst. Wenn du ihn so sehr lieben würdest, wie ich Emmet liebe..."

„Ich liebe ihn mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst." wisperte ich traurig und ich sah in ihren Augen, dass sie mir glaubte und mich endlich verstand.

Weder Rosalie noch ich hatten irgendetwas zu sagen und unser Schweigen füllte die Stille des Waldes.

Der Wind raschelte in den Baumkronen und wieder sah ich zu, wie die Wolken sich verzogen und gedämpfte Lichtstrahlen durch das Blätterdach fielen.

Ich blickte in Rosalie´s glitzerndes Gesicht und wusste, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zurückzukehren.


End file.
